


Puppy Tails _ Wiggly things

by Aurora_bee



Series: Puppy tails [14]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Puppies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-16
Updated: 2012-05-16
Packaged: 2017-11-05 12:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/406181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_bee/pseuds/Aurora_bee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wiggly things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppy Tails _ Wiggly things

John had been trying for days to get the worming tablets into Gladstone. The vet suggested the powdered kind at first but Gladstone wouldn’t eat, it must have smelled different. He’d tried hiding the tablet in steak, liver, Milkyway, and even his favourite snack sausage, but clever Gladstone had eaten right around it. John tried to put them down his throat and hold his mouth shut but it had upset him, and Gladstone had spat the tablet right out. 

Sherlock strolled in carrying an ASDA shopping bag. John’s forehead wrinkled as he raised his eyebrows in shock.

“Did you remember the milk?” Sherlock dumped the bag on the kitchen table looking slightly annoyed.

“I didn’t know we needed milk.” John put his chin on his chest, he couldn’t handle both Sherlock and Gladstone today. John got up put his coat on.

“I’m going out for an hour. Look after Gladstone.” With that he stormed out of the flat. Gladstone looked toward the door wagging his tail slowly. He looked at Sherlock who shrugged his shoulders.

Sherlock had cleared the table to create his feast. He got out the bread board cut himself two large pieces of Stilton, a smaller slice of Red Leicester, and unwrapped a couple of Dairylea. A pile of Ritz crackers joined the group and he sighed looking forward to his lunch. He sat and Gladstone sat beside him waiting for a crumb.

He cut a bit off his Stilton and passed it to Gladstone who gulped it down and licked his fingers.

“Ahhhh.” Said Sherlock as a thought popped into his head. It couldn’t hurt to try.

 

When John returned all he could hear was retching.

“God Sherlock are you ok?” John rushed into the bathroom to see Sherlock who was holding a hand out toward him.

“I’m fine..” Sherlock retched again. “Just had a little trouble with the worming tablets.” John pulled Sherlock’s hair out of his face and he vomited. Sherlock sat back on his heels. John looked down at him questioningly as he wiped his mouth with a tissue. 

“Oh.” Said John. “And why are you throwing up?” Sherlock stood up.

“I put it in the cheese John, Gladstone likes Stilton.” He grabbed his stomach and vomited again. John looked on confused. “I ate the wrong piece of cheese.” John ran to the kitchen picked up the dog worming tablets and read the packet. He sighed in relief. He filled a glass with water and took it in to Sherlock who had wrapped himself around the toilet bowl.

“You’ll probably have some stomach pain for a while, and I’ll be using Mrs Hudson’s loo for the next couple of days. But at least you won’t have worms.” John smiled and Sherlock slammed the bathroom door in his face.


End file.
